Talk:Caylee's Law
Why just twenty years? Why do they get another chance? In South America if you do it, you can never have a child, and if you lose a case, then it's the death penalty. Remember; my updates are still going on so that's why nothing says it yet. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 19:36, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Wait for the law to be written. Physical child abuse: Assault & Battery of a Minor: 25 to life. Murdering your child: Murder: Death penalty. Neglecting your child resulting in death: Manslaughter: Life Imprisonment, possibility of Death penalty depending on case. Regardless of crime type: Loss of parental rights/guardianship with no right to visitation. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:41, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Moar questions 'bout the legality of South 'Merican stuff in Everett. What if internationally a guy from Everett buys some South American pornography. If the required age to be involved in one is 14 in South America, then what happens to that film in Everett. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 00:07, July 9, 2011 (UTC) It is a crime in the Union of Everett to possess any pornographic material of anyone under the age of 18 years. I also believe that is the same for international law. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:11, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Good to have, but isn't 24 hours a little harsh? That's about the time it takes to realize they're missing in some cases, especially for 10 and up. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 05:28, July 9, 2011 (UTC) 24 hours from the point you noticed they are missing. Which is long enough to notice they are missing unless you are a terrible parent that isn't aware of where your little daughter is for 24 hours like Miss Casey Anthony. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 06:02, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I guess that works unless you're stranded in the wilderness. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 06:30, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Mandinka doesn't have any of these cute little laws. Kids learn how to defend themselves early on so that their don't have to waste time dragging them out of issues like this. Everetti children are weak and pathetic... --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 03:29, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Everett's school curriculum designated by the Department of Education includes gym/PE courses in martial arts throughout the entire ~13 years they are required to undertake public education (1st grade to 12th). Health classes require mandatory anti-bullying and anti-gang courses upon entering junior high school (6th grade to 12th) and senior high schools often provide gym/PE courses which include MIL-SIM sports such as paintball and airsoft. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 04:00, May 27, 2012 (UTC) By the time all the kids in school since its inception in 2004 graduate high school, they'll all know judo and mixed arts of Kung Fu, Wushu and Karate... known in FWNG as Generation-Whoop Ass. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 04:01, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Hmm...looks like Mandinka and Everetti children wouldn't get along very well would they? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 05:49, May 27, 2012 (UTC)